Welcome To Life
by Cry Tears of Darkness
Summary: Karen and Andy get married. Lucas moves in with Nathan and Haley and falls for Haley. See what life brings Lucas's way, as well as Nathan and Haley's.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Welcome To Life**

Author: **Cry Tears of Darkness**

Setting: This is where Karen and Andy are going to get married, Lucas doesn't like the idea of Andy trying to be a replacement dad for Dan, or the never around dad, and goes to live with Nathan and Haley, which turns out in an upset since Lucas falls for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, even though I really wish I did.

**Lucas's Point of View**

My mom and Andy are getting married soon. Tomorrow, actually. How crazy is that? It seems like they only met yesterday when she went back to school. But no, it's been over a year. She even followed him out of the country. How sweet is that for true love. It's great. I am happy for them, really happy. It's just, I don't want them to marry. I don't need a father; I've lived almost my whole life alone without one, I'm sure I can deal now too.

"Lucas, are you there?" My mom called me from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," I said, and I bolted out of my room towards her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine." She repelied. "I just wanted to tell you that Andy is coming over here tonight. We're going to go to the funeral together."

Oh, maybe I should have mentioned, my real dad is dead. His name was Dan. An awful man. But still. He was burned alive a few weeks ago and the funeral is tonight. The eve of my mom's wedding night. How creepy is that?

"Oh, but I thought only you and I were going together?" I asked. I didn't really want him to come. I do like him, I really do, but I wanted to be with my mom tonight.

"Well plans changed. Is that alright with you?" She asked me. She usually was pretty considerae about my feelings and all.

"Yes that's fine. It'll be fine, mom." I lied. I then went back to my room and got ready.

I put on my black suit and a red tie. Dan hated the color red, he also can erlate the most to the color red. Red, fire, anger, hatred. All that. And it fit him so well. Is also the same color as the car he tried to buy me with. I loved the tie, and I knew he would hate it.

After dinner Andy came over just as planned. He was friendly, as he always is. He escorted my mom to the car, like the gentleman he was. He even held open the door for me at the funeral home. A nice, stand-up guy. Yet I still felt uneasy and unsteady.

The funeral was fine. A lot of people showed up out of respect for Deb or Nathan and not because they sincerely missed Dan. What can I say, Dan was hated by most, and by those who didn't hate him they despised him. Service was short enough, we all said our respects to his family. We left.

In the car my mom and Andy started talking.

"Where would you like me to put all my stuff anyways when I move in? It's not like your house is the biggest thing ever." He joked around.

"Oh we can make room I'm sure. We can get rid of some of that furniture that's been there for ages!" My mom said. She loved our furniture though. She had saved all her money to buy it for us since it's not like Dan helped her out.

"But mom, you love our stuff." I pleaded. I don't want her to get rid of it.

"Lucas, sometimes it's a time for change. Maybe now it's a time for change. Andy will marry me and he will be your new father." She said. That was a blow.

I knew she was right. He would be. But I didn't want him to be. Sure he's an awesome guy but I have a father. Had a father. Didn't always have one. I mean, I didn't need one. And despite Dan being who he was, no one could replace him just like that. No one.

"I don't need a father. I've been fine my whole life without one and I don't need one now!" I hurled int hier direction. Andy looked a tad hurt and my mother mad. There was no talking the rest of the ride home.

When we got home, Andy went to his house tonight and left my mom to me. When the door closed, my mom walke towards my room where I was lying down on my bed with my hands under my head.

"LUCAS SCOTT! That was the rudest thing I have ever heard you say to anyone I care about! I did not bring you up to be a brat and to be rude to people who care about you. If you ever, ever pull something like this again you wil regret the moment I ever concieved you, do you hear me!" She screamed at me. I don't blame her for yelling at me.

"But mom, I didn't mean to hurt him, it's just that I don't need..." I started before she continued.

"You need to be greatful someone is willing to join us adn help us out. And you dare to be rude, what is wrong with you?" She yelled some more.

"Mom, let me explain," I rolled over on my bac then sat up. "Sit down." I told her and she listened. "I love Andy, and I love how nice and gentle he is to you, but mom, I don't need a dad. I have you. You are my family. You and only you. You're what I've had my whole life and I don't want that to change. And if you want to marry Andy, I can understand that. But don't think that I;m gonig to accept him as my father, because he's not." I said.

"Oh, I can understand that. I'm sorry for snapping Lucas, I just never really thought of it like that. For the years I've been trying to find somenoe to be a father to you, but I couldn't. keith came close until you met Dan. But even so. I'm sorry Lucas." She said.

"I'm sorry too mom." And I hugged her close. She was all I had in life. She was my parents, she was good enough to be both of them to me.

After that she left me to myself and I turned back over on my stomach and listened to my music while I read my book. I must have stayed like that all night because the next thing I remember was Brooke hitting me and screaming at me the next morning.

"Lucas, LUCAS get up! You're gonig to miss your own mother's wedding!" She was hollering at me. Good old Brooke to get things moving in the morning.

"I'm awake, why are you in my room?" I asked. I knew why, she liked me She also lived with us for now. She was moving in with Peyton this coming weekend since her parents were still away and four in one house was too much.

"To get you up. Now get dressed while I make food." She looked so beautiful in her dress. An angel.

I got up and I got dressed. I wore my dark blue suit this time with the lighter blue tie that my mom adored. I had to look good anyways, I was Andy's best sman afterall. How ironic considering isn't it?

Soon enough we were all piled off into cars and off to the wedding. The wedding was beautiful, my mom was beautiful. My mom was going on her Honeymoon tonight as well. But by that point I had come to terms with the fact that I could not live under the same roof as them anymore. I couldn't, not if Andy and I were going to get along. It was one thing while they were dating to do so. But not now.

"Mom, can we talk for a minute?" I asked her during the reception.

"Sure, Lucas, is everything alright?" She asked me.

"Yes, I, just wanted to let you know that I will be moving into Nathan and Haley's tomorrow. Andy and me in the same house won't work. I hope you can understand." I told her as delicately as possible. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I, well, if that's what you wish. But you understand that you must come by and visit me still." She smiled. I knew she'd be okay with this.

"Thank you, mom. And you look beautiful as ever." I smiled at her then held her. God, I loved her. I hope she was happy.

I went off in search of Nathan and Haley at that point because I would need to ask them if I could move in before I just showed up. I found Haley first.

"Hails, you're beautiful. What's new?" I asked her. She had been so busy recently with her singing that I rarely saw her.

"LUcas," She hugged me, "I'm good, I'm good, you?" She asked me.

"I'm good. Though I do have a question, more like a favor, to ask of you and Nathan." I said.

"Well, sure, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be a yes." She pulled me to where Nathan was with his basketball friends.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" I asked. He pulled Haley into a kiss and she dragged him away from the crowd so the three of us could talk.

"Lucas wants to ask us something." She told him between kisses.

"Please, get a room guys," I joked around.

"So what's this question man?" Nathan asked me.

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me occupy that extra room in your guy's place for awhile while I find a new place since Andy's moving in and all." I asked.

"Lucas, I, if it's alright with Nathan yes!" Haley smiled. I knew she wouldn't mind, we're best friends afterall.

"Any time bro, just remember, I'm the man of the house," He said jokingly and left.

"LOoks like we'll be housemates Lucas!" Haley smiled and jumped around. She was so beautiful. Haley was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Welcome To Life**

Author: **Cry Tears of Darkness**

Summary: Same as in the first chapter. Lucas moving out from Karen and Andy. Moves in with Nathan and Haley, then he falls for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, damn! lol.

**Lucas's Point of View**

THe next day, I packed up all my stuff and I got Keither to help me move it all along with Nathan. They were quite helpful. Brooke feared what to do all alone in a house that wasn't hers. So she packed for Peyton's early. Worked out either way.

"Let's go." Nathan said as we loaded the last of the boxes on the car. When we got to his house, Haley met us at the door.

"Lcuas, welcome to my house. I am the king you are but my mere brother," Nathan joked around.

"Stop it, Nate, it's good to have you here." Haley said and I got a hug from her as she walked by him and left him standing there awaiting a kiss.

"Hails, you don't kiss your king?" Nathan said, he looked amused at this thoguht.

"Oh no, I only kiss but mere brothers." She said and she moved her head in such a way that it blocked Nathan's view.

"Hey, cut it out!" Nathan said in a whinney voice. He pulled us apart and we all went inside.

Haley led me to the room I'd be staying in.

"This is where you will be, but you knew that already. Finaly I'll see more of you." She smiled at me. God I missed her, her smiled was the prettiest thing in this world.

Nathan joined in too. "Who wants to play basketball games?" He said. Obviously referring to me. I followed him out and we played for a bit while Haley made dinner. Though, every chance I got i couldn't help but to stare at her.

Dinner was fine then we all watched some movies together until late. Around 1am I got up to go to bed.

"Well, I'm calling it a night." I informed them. Nathan was already sleeping almost, Haley was dozing off nicely in his arms. She heard me though and sneaked out of his arms and followed me to my room.

"I'll come talk to you a bit." She whispered in the hallway. We went into my room and I sat down in my bed, then lay down. She lay down beside me adn curled up next to me.

"I want to thank you guys for beign so generous and letting me stay." I said.

"No problem, you're my friend. My best friend. If anything I love you more than Nathan." She said. "Anything for you Lucas."

"Thanks Hails, you were always the one to count on." I said. She snuggled closer to me.

I don't really remember what happened next or what happened at all to be honest. I know I was really tired and must have fallen asleep. So must have Haley. Because I woke up to aruging between Haley and Nathan. I just sat and listened from my room at first.

"why were you sleeping with him, he's my brother?" Nathan questioned her.

"I didn't mean to. And you know darn well nothing like that happened. He's my best friend. Never, and I mean never anything more." She said. That was a blow below the belt for me.

"Haley, you were in bed with him. How do you explain that?" He was angry.

"You fell asleep during the movie, he went to bed, and I went to talk to him. I must have fallen asleep too. Trust me Nathan, I love you." She said. I could hear her kiss him.

I got up then and walked to the door and peered out, Nathan was holding her so close. Suddenly I felt the need to. To hold her I mean. I really wanted to. Dammit, why was I thinking of Haley like this all of a sudden?

"Good morning guys," I said and stepped out of the door.

"Good morning Luke." Haley said and Nathan just looked at me and nodded.

That afternoon Nathan had to help out at the dealership so I stayed home while Haley worked on her singing. She had such a beautiful voice too. I watched her for awhile until she turned around and saw me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Like what, Hails." I asked. I knew what she meant, but that didn't mean I had to say so.

"Like you want me or something. Like you like me." She said.

"Well," I started.

"You do! Admit it Luke, you like me." She semed a bit hyper.

"Hails, I..." She was so close to me, so close to me. I just had to. I kissed her. She kissed me back. But then she pulled away.

"Luke no, we can't. I'm married. Nathan." She said.

"Nathan what?" Nathan said as he walked through the door.

"Nathan, is the best basketball player." I covered. "Haley and I were discussing who has more talent."

"Well then, Nathan is right!" He said. He didn't seem to notice anything.

"Yeah, you are Nate," Haley said and she moved to him.

"Why were you guys standing so close?" He asked. Oh, maybe he knew.

"No reason, didn't notice." She said.

"Look, don't lie to me. I saw you guys kissing." He said. Oh crap.

"Nathan, I,"

"Hails, come on. I asked you this morning." He said. He pushed her away.

"Nate, man, it's my fault. I kissed her. She had nothing to do with it." I said. Poor Haley didn't deserve the third degree.

"Well in that case, what the hell are you doing kissing my wife!" He screamed. Had to know that that was coming.

"I just. It happened and..." I said. What to say to that?

"It happened? No, Lucas. No. Get out of my house, now." Nathan stared at me coldly. I had to go.

As I turned around to go get my stuff, Nathan jumped me and started screaming at me. I started hitting him back. We were all over the place; crashing and smashing and everything.

"Stop it! Nathan! Lucas! Stop!" Haley cried.

We were still fighting. Finally, sadly Nathan got a good punch in and I gave up. There is no point on fighting him like this. Once he got off me I got up and just left before he could get any more hits in.

I went to my home. Where my mom was. I had no where else to go. This was bad, very bad. I told her what happened, and all she really said was that I was welcome to come back home.

I still don't understand why I started having feelings for Haley like that. Sure, she's a beautiful girl and I've always known that. But I've never liked her like that before. I wonder, where do we go from here?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Welcome To Life**

Author: **Cry Tears of Darkness**

Summary: Same as past chapters. Though, to spice things up now, after Lucas talks to his mom, he has some decision making to do, then we fast forward about 4 days then Nahtan and Haley break up after she sleeps with Chris on tour when following her music. Lucas may see this as an oppertunity...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these WB characters. Nor do I own the song lyrics to "Santa Monica" by Theory of a Deadman (itallicized).

Author's Note: Yes,I know this chapter seems to be going no where, but we got to get Haley out so the rest can happen. Maybe seem pointless, but it's necessary. You'll see, no worries.

**Lucas's Point of View**

I tried to sleep that night, knowing that I caused problems between my best friend and her husband. How awful of me, I'm supposed to be her friend, I'm supposed to be his brother. And I'm not supposed to be in love with her, I'm supposed to love her. Why now, why am I head over heels for Hales now? This is crazy! I've known her too long to ruin it. Too late for that bright idea now.

_She fills my bed with gasoline  
You think I wouldn't notice  
Her mind's made up  
Her love is gone  
I think someone's trying to show us a sign  
That even if we thought it would last  
The moment would pass  
My bones will break and my heart would give_

"Luke." I heard as I picked up my phone when it rang later that night.

"Hales, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore." She said, I could hear her holding back tears.

"What, why? Is this Nathan's idea?" I asked her.

"No, yes, I mean. Luke I'm married to him. And you kissed me." She said.

"Hales, come on. It, you, but, I..." I was lost for words.

"Goodbye Luke." And she hung up the phone. Just like that. My whole world disappeared in twenty seconds flat.

_And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica  
And I remember the day you told me it's over_

Haley has always wanted to sing. She has always wanted to be a star. And that's what she got. She met this guy named Chris and he took her on tour with him. She left Tree Hill two days after that phone call. Who would have guessed? Not me.

Maybe Haley is giving up on everything and not just on me. Maybe we're all too small and inferior to her. I don't know anymore, especially after this past week. I've seen a side of her I've never known. It hurts, now that she's gone.

**Nathan's Point of View**

_It hurts to breathe  
Well every time that you're not next to me  
Her mind's made up  
The girl is gone  
And now I'm forced to see  
I think I'm on my way  
Oh, it hurts to live today  
Oh and she says "Don't you wish you were dead like me?"_

Haley's gone. She, got up and left with Chris to sing. She left me. I, don't know anymore. It's all so much, it's not real right now.

"Nate." I heard a sweet voice on the phone when I answered it.

"Hales, is that you?" I asked. I must be dreaming.

"Nate, I, I want to say I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too. Come home to me. Let me hold you. Don't end it like this." I said. I needed her. I wanted her. I wanted her home now.

"I can't.." She said. It hurt so much. She was so far away from me both physically and emotionally. Since Lucas kissed her, since she began singing with Chris; it's been different.

"Hales..." I said. But I heard a click and she was gone. "Hales" I said again hoping she was still there. Talking to myself.

I went to bed that night and I couldn't sleep. Haley wasn't there, and it hurt still. So much. Where was she when I needed her? Where was she when I was crying over her? Make it go away...

And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica And I remember the day you told me it's over

"Nate, I have to talk to you." Haley said into the phone the next day.

"Me too, last night was horrible without you." I said.

"It was horrible without you too. So I hope you can understand better what I'm about to tell you." She said. Oh no, what can she possible have to say?

"Hales, what is going on? Where are you when I need you?" I asked her.

"Nathan. Umm, last night. I missed you, I couldn't sleep without your arms around me. And Chris heard me crying and he came in my room."

"Hales..."

"Let me finish. And I don't know how but we slept together." She cried.

"You... What? Chris? HALEY!" I screamed. It felt like a thousand daggers were shooting through me. Not only did she leave me but she cheated on me too.

"Nate, please try to..."

"Try to understand? That you cheated on me? Don't you think you caused me enough pain! So when I needed you you were fucknig another guy!Stop with the bullshit excuses!"

"Nate, please. It's not like..."

"Not like that? Screw this Haley. This next thing is the hardest thing I've ever had to say. We're over." And I hung up the phone.

**Lucas's Point of View**

_I wanted more than this  
I needed more than this  
I could use of more than this  
But it just won't stop  
It just won't go away_

We could have been good together. We would have been good together, Hales. If only I had played my moves right. If I hadn't messed up or waited too long. I can't be stuck on the past though. I need to move on. I'll find another way to get to you. To make you see that I'm the one for you. But first, I need to stop hurting over the fact that you left.

**Nathan's Point of View**

_I needed more than this  
I wanted more than this  
I asked for more than this  
But it just won't stop  
It just won't go away_

What is this? I expected more, Hales. This is not how marriage is supposed to work. You're not supposed to run off and cheat on me, with Chris none the less! I never would have imagined this is what you would do to me. You were the good one, always. What happened? I needed you and you turned your back on me, there is no returning now. It feels like you took my heart and just sliced it apart then scattered the pieces over the country. The pain won't go away. It won't leave. Hales, I'm dying without you and I refuse to go back to you. You're killing me and I'm letting you. How sad is that?

_And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
And I remember the time when you left it all behind  
And I remember the day you told me it's over_

Last night I dreamed. And in my dream, you left me over and over and over. So it wasn't a dream, it was reality on repeat. Stop killing me.

**Lucas's Point of View**

_And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica  
Yeah, I remember the day you told me it's over_

It's not over Hales, you're wrong. I'll find you. I'll be with you. That's how much I love you. I know where I need to go from here.


End file.
